


Poor Miyazawa, or Monkey Wrench

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-06
Updated: 2001-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Poor Miyazawa, or Monkey Wrench

## Poor Miyazawa, or Monkey Wrench

Kare Kano (as it is known) is such fun to make videos with due to the massive amounts of visual comedy. I later remastered this one a tiny tiny bit and added some, not particularly necessary, fancy additions and tweaked the timing a touch. Still a video I enjoy but technically flawed in many ways.

 

Footage: [His and Her Circumstances (1998)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Kare_Kano#Anime)

Audio: [Monkey Wrench](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Monkey_Wrench_%28song%29) by Foo Fighters 

Duration: 00:03:51

Published: 2001-05-06

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=2439)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Poor_Miyazawa_or_Monkey_Wrench-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> What have we done with innocence  
>  It disappeared with time, it never made much sense  
>  Adolescent resident  
>  Wasting another night on planning my revenge
> 
> One in ten, One in ten, One in ten
> 
> Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
>  One more indecent accident  
>  I'd rather leave than suffer this  
>  I'll never be your monkey wrench
> 
> All this time to make amends  
>  What do you do when all your enemies are friends  
>  Now and then I'll try to bend  
>  Under pressure wind up snapping in the end
> 
> One in ten, One in ten, One in ten
> 
> Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
>  One more indecent accident  
>  I'd rather leave than suffer this  
>  I'll never be your monkey wrench
> 
> One last thing before I quit  
>  I never wanted any more than I could fit  
>  Into my head I still remember every single word  
>  You said and all the shit that somehow came along with it  
>  Still there's one thing that comforts me since I was  
>  Always caged and now I'm free
> 
> Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
>  One more indecent accident  
>  I'd rather leave than suffer this  
>  I'll never be your monkey wrench
> 
> Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
>  Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
>  Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
>  Don't want to be your monkey wrench
> 
> More lyrics: http://www.lyricsfreak.com/f/foo+fighters/#share  
> 


End file.
